


Stress Relief

by Detective_Sammy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Bloodplay, Breathplay, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 16:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detective_Sammy/pseuds/Detective_Sammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian has a little bit of pent up rage. Jim thinks it's time to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sgtcyanide221b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtcyanide221b/gifts).



> PWP written as a drabble on tumblr~

Sebastian grunted as he threw Jim against the nearest wall. He’d had more than he could take of this little Irish fuck and it was about time to relieve some much needed stress. He leaned forward and ran his tongue up the man’s throat, his fingers fumbling with the buttons, eventually getting sick of the tedious chore. He opted to rip the shirt open.

A breathy chuckle sounded from Jim’s throat as the sound of buttons hitting the floor echoed from across the room. “Careful, Sebastian~” he moaned, arched into his sniper’s touch. “I paid more for this shirt than you’re worth. I do hope you know a good tailor.”

A loud growl sounded from the man’s throat as he took a step back, looking at the smaller man. He wiped the excess saliva from his mouth and scoffed. “A tailor? You’re worried about that right now?” He grabbed Jim’s tie and jerked him forward. “I could do more than just ruin that little shirt of yours,” he hissed.

Jim’s eyes sparkled at the thought. “Oh? Prove it to me.” He pouted his lower lip and closed the space between them, running a hand over Sebastian’s t-shirt. “Show me what a man you are. I’d really hate to be disappointed.”

Sebastian chuckled and mashed their lips together. He began to wrap his hand in Jim’s tie, drawing the man higher into the air. Jim licked his lips, rising to his tiptoes. Sebastian leaned forward and nipped at his lips before he walked the smaller man backwards again, crushing Jim against the wall.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the small switch blade he kept there. Sebastian was more for sniping from a distance, but that didn’t at all mean he wasn’t prepared for CQC.

Jim’s eye’s sparkled at the knife. “Oh, no~ Do be careful, sir. I don’t want to hurt too badly,” he whimpered, reaching a hand down, running it over the obvious bulge of Sebastian’s pants.

Sebastian jerked the tie higher, causing a loud cough and choke from the consulting criminal. Jim’s hand fell to wayside, reaching for something to grip on the wall behind him, but finding nothing.

“Ah, ah, Jim. I didn’t say you could touch,” he purred. He held the knife to the dark-haired man’s throat before lowering it to his chest. He pressed the blade against the skin, splicing as he slid it down his chest, a bright red line following in its wake. It took a moment for the blood to well from the wound. No sense in cutting him deeply enough for stitches.

Jim arched forward, choking slightly. His hand blindly reached for Sebastian before reaching up to the tie in an attempt to breath.

Sebastian released him, letting the man catch his breath, seeing how red his face had become. He leaned forward, pressing his lips to Jim’s throat. He loved seeing the man struggling to even out his breath.

Jim wrapped his arms around Sebastian shoulders as he felt the man suck lightly at his neck. “Is that all you’ve got in you, then? A bit of man handling and a scratch? I’m so disappointed Sebastian.”

The sniper broke the connection between the two of them. “Nothing is ever enough for you, Jim. You’re so insatiable sometimes,” he smirked. He pressed the knife against Jim’s collar bone. “But if bleeding is what you want,” he muttered before pressing the knife a bit harder against his pale skin.

Jim cried out softly as he knife bit into his skin. His hands flew to Sebastian’s biceps, gripping tightly as he felt the knife slide down his chest, stopping at his sternum. He didn’t have to glance to know that he was bleeding. The hot, sticky liquid leaked from his wound, down his chest. He panted and grinned at the man, tears stinging the back of his eyes.

“That’s more like it,” Jim panted softly.

Sebastian leaned down and pressed his mouth to the bleeding wound. He dropped the knife to the floor, his hands finding Jim’s trousers, unbuttoning. The sweet, metallic taste in his mouth caused a pleasurable pulse to run down his body, straight to his groin. He rose up and pressed his lips to Jim’s, smearing the glistening blood over both of their mouths as he hungrily kissed the smaller man.

Jim groaned into the kiss as Sebastian’s hand found his erection. He immediately sank his teeth into Sebsatian’s lower lip, his teeth not relenting until a fresh rush of copper ran into his mouth.

Sebastian jerked away for a moment, running his tongue over his lip. He glared at him for a moment. “Some little cunt just lost his blowie,” he said, running a finger below his lip.

“Aww, you’re no fun,” Jim frowned, running a finger over Sebastian’s now blood stained shirt.

Sebastian turned Jim around and jerked off the remains of the shirt. He’d already heart about a tailor, he didn’t want to hear about a dry-cleaner too. He pressed Jim against the wall, his hand holding the small of his back as he reached down for his tossed-aside knife.

“I’ll show you fun,” he muttered, rising back to his feet. He pressed the knife against the back of Jim’s neck as his free hand worked Jim’s trousers down.

“Oh, Sebastian,” Jim whimpered. “Please don’t hurt me,” he giggled.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes and dug the tip of the knife against his back, blood welling around the mark. “Shut your mouth, cunt,” he growled. He reached his free hand down and he managed to get his belt unbuckled after a few frustrated moments, freeing his erection a moment later.

“Don’t shove in dry, please~”

Sebastian spat in his hand and covered his cock. He pressed the head of his dick against Jim’s arse before shoving the head inside of him.

Jim’s toes curled in his shoes as he pressed back against Sebastian. “Oooh~Sebastian,” he crooned.

Sebastian shoved in deeper, filling the man with his cock. His free hand gripped Jim’s hip as he ran the knife down the man’s back, cutting him down to the base of his spine.

“Move, cunt,” he hissed. He pulled out and shoved immediately back into Jim.

Jim cried out, the sensation of Sebastian’s mostly unlubed cock burning the tight ring of muscle. He loved it. The stinging pain of the slash marks on his chest and back only added to the sensation. He readily obeyed, and moved in tandem with his sniper.

Sebastian lowered the knife, dropping it in his pocket as he gripped both of Jim’s hips, shoving forward, groaning as he felt Jim’s clench around his cock. “Fuck,” he hissed, plowing back into the man.

“Mmm, like it, Sebastian? Like how tight my little arse can get?”

Sebastian rolled his eyes and hauled a hand back, sending a taut slap against his skin. Jim cried out and Sebastian felt him momentarily clench around him before relaxing a bit. A chuckle echoed from Sebastian throat as he started moving again, fucking the man before him as deeply as he could. He reached around and wrapped a hand around the base of Jim’s cock and began to stroke him. He licked his now swollen lip as he felt Jim dripping in his hand.

He leaned over and bit the man’s earlobe, giving short thrusts against the man’s prostate. “Nearly there?” he whispered, moving his trusts lightly, aiming to hit Jim’s prostate with as many thrusts as possible. He knew he hit the sweet spot when he felt Jim whimper and tense around his cock.

Jim nodded. “Yes, Daddy’s close,” he whispered.

“Good to hear,” Sebastian grunted. He was hurdling toward his own release and didn’t want to have to be on his knees long after he came. He paused in his movements just long enough to come inside of the man.

Jim hissed as he felt the man’s release trickle inside of him. He didn’t like the feeling of come inside of him, but he let it slide for the moment. He was too close to case.

Sebastian pulled away and tucked himself back in, his breath heavily falling from his lips. He dropped to his knees before the man and looked up at him, running his tongue over the swollen bite mark. He ran his tongue over the head of Jim’s cock before enveloping as much of Jim’s thickness that he could.

Jim’s knees began to quake slightly as he felt Sebastian recede a bit, his tongue swirling around the head of his cock. Jim was close. Painfully close. His hands flew to Sebastian’s shoulders, digging his nails into the man’s skin through his shirt. God, his mouth felt so good.

Sebastian continued to bob his head, feeling the head of Jim’s cock tickle the back of his throat. He moaned softly, he could feel his testicles begin to draw into his body as his release hit, suddenly and quickly, a shudder ripping through him as he fought not to crumble to the floor.

The sniper supported the man for a moment, pressed his hips against the wall, licking the come that was dribbling down his swollen lips.

Jim relaxed against the wall, sliding down to the floor. A trail of strained blood followed after him. A few breathy laughs escaped from his throat. “Excellent work, Sebastian.”


End file.
